


Father to his son

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Series: The Marauders raise Harry [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alpha Fenrir Greyback, Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, How Do I Tag, I hate Wormtail, James Potter Lives, Kidnapping, Marauders, Remus raises Neville, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Shy Harry, Shyness, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Friendship, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Sirius and James raise Harry, Story better then the summary, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: AU: After Neville's grandma is killed by Death Eaters, Sirius tells Remus that he can look after him. (James is alive and Sirius is not is Azkaban). This is my first time writing Neville so it might be a little bad.





	1. Werewolf in the dark

It was a beautiful night in a small cabin in the middle of an unknown woods. Inside the cabin sat a man at a desk with only candlelight to light his book. This man smiled to himself as he took a sip of his hot cocoa. The man smiled as he put his mug down and read his book while he listened to the rain that just started outside. the man’s house was small, but he did not care he was used to living in small places even though it was not right, not right that he did not have a lot of money. This was only because he was a werewolf. A werewolf since he was four years old and not a lot of people want to hire a monster. The sad thing is he believes that he is one even though him being one was not his fault. This man was named Remus John Lupin. Remus smiled when he finished a chapter of his book and he heard a knock on the door. The werewolf got off his chair and walked to the door. When he opened it however his smile that was resting on his face dropped into a frown when he saw his best friend Sirius Black with worry and anger in his warm gray eyes. “Sirius,” Remus swallowed and sighed. “What happened? Is Harry ok? Is James okay?” Remus asked panicking and rabbling to his best friend who stood in the doorway with a few tears in his eyes. Remus dropped his head when he saw this. “When?” Remus asked Sirius who sighed and said the first thing since he came over to the cabin:

“James and Harry are fine Rem, its, its, Augusta, she, she died. Death Eaters came into the night and killed her. Neville is ok though he’s at number 12 with me and James,” Sirius sighed heavily and walked into the small cabin and looked around to see that no lights were only a candle lit the room. Sirius smiled a little and sat by the fireplace that was not lit. Remus nodded slowly but he did not say anything as he looked at his best friend and sat down across from him.

“Why did they go after her and not………not Harry or James?” Remus asked after a while as he ran a hand through his now graying hair. Sirius sighed and nodded but he did not say anything as he looked at the rain that hit Remus’s window.

“Remus?” Remus hummed and looked at Sirius who smiled a little smile and Remus wondered why but he waited until Sirius spoke again. “Would you like to look after Neville?” Sirius asked with a little bit of pain in his voice. Remus looked at him shocked as he cleared his throat and sighed knowing that the young Lord was not joking. Remus then smiled a little, but Sirius could see something in his eyes, but he could not place what it was.

“Me? You want me? A monster, a bloodthirsty monster. Why would, how could I raise a child? They would never, what if,” Remus stammered in disbelief and fear. Sirius sighed knowing that Remus was going to say this.

“Remus,” Sirius started before he sighed and ran a hand through his long black hair. “I know you can do it. Alright, and you’re not a monster, let alone a bloodthirsty one,” Remus looked up from his hands and the small scars that were on them to look at Sirius. Remus then half smiled but Sirius could still see the pain in his eyes.

“Ok, but, but what about the ministry? What if they found out that, that someone like me is raising a child?” Remus asked with pain in his voice with a little bit of panic as well. Sirius sighed and nodded as he thought.

“Don’t worry Moony. I’m sure it will work out. Now, when do you want to pick him up. I got the papers,” Sirius laughed a little. “James and I already got them and planned for you to look after him,” Sirius laughed again while Remus rolled his eyes, but he smiled all the same.

“I’ll take care of them. Then tomorrow I will pick him up. I think Harry would like to have a kid his age for once and not someone that acts like a kid,” Sirius rolled his eyes.

“Very funny Moon,” Sirius said as he fake laughed and put the papers on the table next to him. Then he left the dark house with a pop.

Remus smiled to himself when he walked over to the end table and saw the papers that Sirius had left him. He wondered if he should really do this. He’s going to take care of a child. Can he really do that? what about the full moon? Remus sighed and carried the papers to his study after he blew out the candle darkening the whole cabin. Remus sighed when his night vision kicked in. He liked being able to see in the dark. However, he did not like when his eyes turned amber which they always do when he turns every full moon. Remus sighed again and turned on the light to his study and looked over the papers. “Yeah, I can do this. Right? Yeah, I can,” Remus said to himself as he pulled his quill out and started to fill out the questions.

Sirius arrived back to his family manor with a small smile on his face when he heard James playing with Harry. “Oh, you beat me, you beat me fawn,” Sirius smiled when he walked over to the living room were his adopted brother and Godson were playing. Neville hid behind the chair. Sirius sighed at the boy. He was a little shaken up after his grandma dying and everything else. 

“Hey Prongs, pup,” Sirius said with a smile as he looked over to Neville who appeared out of the back of the chair.

“Hello Padfoot,” James Potter said as he ruffled his son’s hair while Sirius smiled at them, but he could see the pain still in James’s eyes from when Voldemort killed his wife Lily Potter. It still haunts James at night and Sirius knew that if James died then he might have the same thing. “Did he take them?” James asked as he stood up and looked fondly at his son and then looked over to Neville who walked slowly over to Harry who smiled at him. Neville smiled back but it was a half-smile.

“Yes, he did but……...he did the whole speech again,” James sighed when Sirius said this and then nodded a little, but he did not say anything for a while as he watched Harry and Neville who just talked a little, but they did not say a whole lot. 

“Did you have to tell him that he was not a monster?” James asked after he finished watching his son and Neville speak. Sirius did not say anything, but he nodded anyway. James sighed and got down to his knees to speak to Neville. Sirius did the same making Harry smile a little.

“Mr. Longbottom,” James said slowly making Neville laugh a little, but it was a nervous one. Harry laughed also but it was quiet. “Tomorrow. A friend of ours is going to take care of you,” Neville nodded nervously as he ran back over to the chair that he was hiding behind. James sighed as did Sirius. “I hope this will work,” James said to Sirius who nodded and then turned into Padfoot. The black dog barked, and James smiled. “That might work Padfoot,” James said with a smile as he watched as the dog slowly walked over to the chair and licked the boy’s face. Neville giggled a little and picked up the toad that was next to him. Padfoot smiled at this and sat down as he watched the boy as he played with his toad. Soon Harry walked over to Padfoot and Neville.

“What’s his name?” Harry asked in a quiet voice as James came over to them. Neville looked at Harry and smiled a little.

“T-Trevor,” he said nervously as he reached out his hand to nervously pet Padfoot. James smiled at the scene as he ruffled Harry’s hair.

“That’s a nice name,” Harry said quietly and with a smile. James smiled at his son.

“T-Thank you, H-Harry,” Neville said with a small smile and James smiled back and nodded slowly as Sirius turned back and smiled also.

“Do you guys want something to eat?” Sirius asked as he looked at his Godson who smiled and nodded slowly and smiled when Neville nodded and stood up nervously.

“Well, then it's settled. Let's eat. Right Prongs?” James nodded and smiled as Sirius took Neville’s hand and walked into the dining room with Harry holding James’s hand.


	2. Two nervous souls

Remus woke with a start and with tears pouring out of his eyes. He hatted getting the nightmare when James died as well as Lily while Sirius was blamed for it all and he was alone after he thinks that Sirius killed Peter. Remus sighed but he was shaky and then wiped the unwanted tears from his eyes. “James is alive. Harry is alive. Sirius is not in Azkaban,” Remus said to himself as he ran a hand over his scarred face. The werewolf sighed again and looked at the papers on his desk. He was almost done with them. “Right lets,” Remus yawned and sighed once again before he picked up his quill and started to fill out the rest of the questions. 

Sirius smiled at his Godson as he talked to Neville who just seemed to be warming up a little, but he still seems nervous. Hopefully, that will change. However, he did not know when, but he knows that it will. “Do you like your pancakes pup, Neville?” Sirius asked as he waited for Harry to finish drinking his juice. Harry smiled and nodded.

“Yes Padfoot,” Harry said with the smile still on his face. Neville, however, was nervously eating, and Sirius knows that Remus is just as nervous. “Padfoot?” Sirius snapped out of his thoughts to look at his Godson.

“Yes, pup?” Sirius asked as he looked at Neville again as he giggled a little at his toad when he ran his hand over his skin.

“When is daddy going to wake up?” Harry asked in a quiet voice, but he smiled at the toad in Neville’s hands. Neville smiled back a little and Sirius knew that they were going to be great friends.

“Um, I think he will wake up soon. This is the longest that he’s been asleep though. I think we should give it to him,” Harry nodded and went back to eating.

“W-when does………. does he……...he wake up………up usually?” Neville asked nervously making Sirius and Harry looked at the nervous boy as he held his toad close. Sirius closed his eyes not wanting to tell him about the nightmares that plague James each night, so he stayed quiet. However, Neville did not seem to care though which Sirius was glad of as he and the kids ate in silence.

Remus smiled to himself when he finished the papers, but he feared that they will not work. He knows that the ministry will not let a werewolf raise a child and a pureblood at that. Man, does he hates the world some times that he lives in. people only caring about not the different but the people that can do things that not a lot of people can do. Why cant they look past him being a werewolf? Why cant they see a boy, a small boy that never got a chance to be a child, a wizard that was not a monster? Remus sighed and ran a hand through his graying hair. “Well, I guess I should go to number 12 now and ask Sirius or James if they want to go with him for, he hates going there alone. Remus sighed again and left the room with the papers in his hands. “I might as well get something to eat first,” Remus said to himself as he walked into his dining room and pulled out his wand and sighed once again. Then he started to make waffles. Remus did not like pancakes, and he knows that’s what Sirius and then others are eating right now but Remus did not care. After Remus was done making his food he sat down and started to eat. This is when the paper came in along with his mail from his loving owl Hope. He named her after his late mother. Remus smiled at the bird and gave her some treats before he picked up the paper and opened it and read it as he ate.

James woke with a smile for this was the first time in a long time then he did not have a nightmare. James nodded to himself and got out of bed and walked out of his room and down the stairs and into the dining room to see his son and brother smile and laugh as they tried to get the toad that jumped out of Neville’s hands. “Trever,” Neville called once he picked up the toad. James laughed and walked over to them.

“Good morning everyone,” James said to his family and Neville who smiled. James smiled back and walked over to the table and sat down. “Pancakes. Well done Sirius,” James said as he started to eat making Harry laugh at the fact that his father was talking and eating at the same time. Sirius laughed at his Godson and smiled a little when and thought came into his mind.

“Remus hates pancakes,” Sirius said randomly making James nod, but the kids looked at Sirius shocked.

“Uncle Moony hates pancakes?” Harry asked quietly with disbelief in his quiet voice making Sirius and James nod to the small boy. 

“Yeah. That he does pup,” Sirius said with a laugh as he looked at the paper. However, the smile faded from his face. “Um, Prongs,” Sirius said worriedly to James who looked at him and nodded.

“Yeah, Padfoot?” James asked sensing his nervousness. “Padfoot?” James asked when Sirius did not say anything as his grip on the paper got tighter. His grip was so tight that he almost ripped the paper. “Sirius want is it?” James asked as he looked at his son and Neville who were starting at Sirius as he started to growl.

“That little……...rat. How dare he,” Sirius muttered as he tried to keep his temper in check, but it was not working at the moment. 

“Peter? What happened? Did,” James cleared his throat and looked at Harry and nodded slowly. “Harry, can you and Neville go into the living room?” Harry nodded knowing that his father wanted to be alone with his Godfather at the moment but Neville, Neville wondered what was going on, but he stayed quiet as he got off his chair and walked into the living room with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I’m leaving this at another cliffhanger. I just really love writing these and I can't think of anything else to put in this chapter. Thank you to my first reviewer on this story and in a long time. I don’t really get reviews anymore. Thank you for reading and I will see you next time


	3. Bringing home the nervous cub

“Peter? It was Peter? He killed Neville’s grandma?” James as he looked at the paper once Sirius gave it to him. Sirius nodded trying to keep his anger in check, but it was not working at the moment and James could see that. however, he did not ask him to calm down or what was wrong because he knows what’s wrong. “How did he……how did he get free. I thought he was in Azkaban?” James asked as he looked at the door when he heard a knock.

“We can talk about this later James. I think Moon is here,” James smiled at his friend when his temper disappeared for now.

“Good point Padfoot but I think we to tell Remus about this,” James added as he stood up putting the paper down and walked over to the door to let Remus in. Sirius was behind him with a smile. James cleared his throat and opened the door to see Remus with a tired look in his green eyes however James and Sirius saw that there was a little bit of amber in his eyes. This means that the full moon was near or Remus just turned on his night vision. “Hello Remus,” James said with a smile as he let the werewolf in. Remus smiled a little, but Sirius could see the pain and tiredness in his eyes.

“Hello James, Sirius,” Remus said nodding as he walked into the dining room were Neville walked in.

“Hello,” Neville said nervously to Remus who smiled at the boy.

“Hello,” Remus said back as he looked at the paper and growled a little, but Neville thankfully did not hear it. However, Sirius and James did but they did not say anything as they looked at Neville. “Right,” Remus cleared his throat and sighed. “I need someone to come with me to take these to the ministry,” Remus finished with a small smile. However, James could see some worry in his eyes, but he did not ask him about it.

“I’ll go with you Rem,” James said with a smile after a few minutes, but Sirius could still see the worry in his friend’s eyes.

“Thank you Prongs. I’m guessing Pads here wants to stay here with the cub and Neville,” Remus said with a smile when Sirius turned into Padfoot and barked and ran into the living room with Neville following him slowly. Remus and James smiled at this before they both left with a pop.

Remus was nervous when he and James appeared in the ministry, but he did not say anything to James. However, James could tell that he was nervous. He did not need to hear it from his best friend. James sighed and walked with his friend to the front desk and watched as Remus cleared his throat and sighed. “Hello there. I would like to give you,” Remus pulled out the papers from his shabby robes and with a smile and said: “I would like to raise a small seven-year-old boy. He is the son of one of my friends that died a few days ago,” the man looked over the papers and gave the werewolf and James a sad smile and nodded slowly. 

“I think that would be best for both of you. however,” Remus sighed and pulled up his sleeve but the man at the desk shook his head. “Where will the boy be staying during the full moon because of your lycanthropy,” Remus looked at him and smiled by the fact that he did not yell at him for being a werewolf. James smiled and said:

“We have friends that he can stay with,” Remus smiled at this and nodded as the man nodded also with a smile.

“Don’t worry about you not being able to look after him. These papers check out, that and you have Lord Black to thank you for that,” James smirked at this, but he did not say anything as Remus smiled at his friend and nodded.

“Thank you,” Remus said with a worried sound to his voice that only James heard but he choose to ask him about it later.

“You are welcome Mr. Lupin. Mr. Potter,” James and Remus smiled as they walked away from the desk and left with a pop.

Neville had fallen asleep by chasseing Padfoot around the house by the time that Remus and James came back home. “Were home. it went well. Remus can look after him,” James called as he and Remus walked into the living room. This is when they saw Sirius and Harry playing chess and Neville asleep by them. There was an open book by him. James smile at his family. Remus did the same as he walked over to Neville.

“I’m glad it went well. Why don’t you stay here a little bit more Moony? I don’t think you bring Neville over to your house while he is asleep,” Sirius said when Harry took his move in the game. Sirius smiled at the move and then thought before he took his move. Remus smiled at this and nodded.

“I think you are right Padfoot,” Remus said with a small smile as he looked at the book that Neville had been reading before, he fell asleep. “So, want do you guys want to do now? After the cub beats Sirius, I mean,” Remus added with a laugh. Sirius rolled his eyes while James laughed. Harry laughed as well but it was quiet. Soon the family fell quiet as Sirius and Harry finished their game with Remus and James watched.

Soon Neville woke while Remus was talking to James and Sirius about something with Harry looking at a book on the floor by everyone. Neville opened his eyes to see Remus smiling at him. “The cub is awake,” Remus said with a smile, but Neville could see the fear in his eyes however he was too scared to ask him about it. “Hello Neville,” Remus said as he stood up to talk to the boy. “Do you remember me?” Remus asked with a small smile as he looked at James and then to Sirius who nodded with a smile to his best friend.

“I………. I think-think so,” Neville said nervously as he looked at the book that he had been looking at. Remus smiled and said even more nervously:

“Well, why don’t you pack the stuff that you brought over here. We, we will be leaving for my house soon,” Remus looked at James who nodded and smiled a little. Then Remus added: “Thank you for the support with the money James,” James smiled at his werewolf friend and nodded as Neville ran out of the room to pack his things. Remus then waited a while until he walked out himself to help Neville. James smiled again but Sirius looked angry again. It could just be because of Peter being the cause of all of this. However, he did not talk to Sirius about this with Harry in the room on the floor.

Meanwhile, Remus watched as Neville packed his things without Neville seeing him, but Remus might think that Neville knows that he was there. “Ok……. all……all packed,” he said nervously but Remus could tell that there was some pain in his voice as he said this. Remus does not know what it's like to have no one to look after them so how did he suppose to bold with Neville if he does not know what it's like to go through with what he’s going through? Remus sighed and looked at Neville who smiled a little at him and saw the pain in his eyes too.

“Alright. Do you want to say goodbye to James, Sirius, and Harry before we go?” Remus asked after a while. Neville looked up a Remus and smiled a little.

“O-Okay,” he said nervously, and Remus knows that Neville will be like this for a while, but he did not care.

“Let’s go then,” Remus said as he and Neville walked out of the room and down the stairs together. After they said goodbye Remus and Neville left for the Lupin cabin to start a new life. Little did they know that a little rat was outside the house waiting for Remus and Neville to be gone so he can fallow them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen? Well, I don’t really know at all either lol. Anyway, tell me what you think. Am I writhing Neville right? Tell me if I am. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time. P.S Sorry about the wait, I got a little too into AC again. Anyway, thank you all again.


	4. Growing into something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at the Lupin cabin

Remus and Neville arrived at the Lupin cabin after they had said goodbye to the others. _‘This is it.’_ Remus thought, _‘I’m alone now. Oh, Merlin. I’m alone.’_ Neville smiled at Remus who smiled back as they walked in through the door. “It's not much,” Remus said to his new son who looked at him but did not say anything. However, he did not need to for Remus could see some happiness in his eyes.

“I like it. Mr. Lupin,” Neville said in a quiet voice as he looked out the back window as they sat in the small living room. The werewolf smiled at this and nodded but it was his turn to not say anything for he was trying to find something to say to this boy that he just took in as his own. Neville smiled a little to him as he looked at the flowers by the back door and his eyes grew wide. Remus watched as he stood up from his place by the fire and walked over to the back door. “Gran…………she……...she said that these were her favorite,” Remus smiled at him and walked over to the back door and picked the flower.

“My mother liked these two. She told me once when I was oh, about your age. That ‘Everybody has a hard life but someday it will grow into something beautiful.’” Neville smiled at this and took the flower from Remus’s hand and smiled a little bit more. Remus liked Neville, he was quiet and gentle. He kind of reminded him of himself in a way. Well, other than him being a monster. Speaking of, how was he going to tell him that part of himself. His big shame, or is it a secret part to him. His father always told him to not tell anyone about him being a werewolf but how will he look after a child if he will turn into a monster every month. Remus sighed and looked at Neville who was staring at the flower in his hand and at that moment, Remus saw himself in this boy. Maybe just a little bit but he was there; scared of the world. Has to deal with something that happened to him. Worried about what people think about him. Remus smiled at Neville and said: “Why don’t you unpack your things. I can make a snack for you,” Neville nodded as he walked into the hall pulling his trunk behind him and still holding the flower in his hand.

Remus smiled to himself as he watched Neville unpack. However, something inside tells him that Neville will be scared of him when he tells him about what he is. Remus sighed and looked at the boy. There was something about him that reminded him about, someone. Someone that he thought he will never think about again. Remus then closed his eyes when he heard the wolf in his head. _‘I know. I don’t want to say his name.’_ Remus thought to the wolf who howled in his head.

“Mr. Lupin……...are…...are you ok?” Neville asked when he saw him in the doorway. Remus opened his eyes and smiled a little, but Neville saw something in his eyes. He was not sure what it was but maybe he can help him with it. Remus sighed when he saw the worry in Neville’s eyes. Remus sighed again and looked at Neville.

“There’s……...there’s something………...I……I need to tell you,” Remus stuttered as he dropped his head low in shame. Neville did not know what was going on but the fear in his voice and eyes when he said this tells him that he should be worried, right? Neville did not know what to say so he stayed quiet. Remus nodded knowing that this is not a good idea but if he can tell his friends and his parents then he can tell their son. “Let's go talk in the living room then,” Remus muttered with his heart pounding inside his chest.

“What………what do you………. you want to tell me…………Mr. Lupin?” Remus sighed once again. Why is he doing that a lot today?

“Well,” Remus started but he trailed off in fear for himself and not the child that he was looking after. “Well, do you know what……. what werewolves are?” Remus started again but this time he had closed his eyes, so he did not need to see the eyes of this child. Neville looked at Remus, but he stayed where he was sitting. Remus opened his eyes when he did not hear him leave. The werewolf sighed when he saw him nod. When he saw this, he let out a breath and said: “Well, I’m…………...I’m a werewolf,” Remus admitted with his eyes closed but when he opened them, he saw only fear in Neville’s eyes, but he did not move from his seat in fear. Remus shook his head. “it’s ok to be scared of me,” Remus said with defeat in his voice. Neville looked at Remus with a small smile.

“I…………I don’t care………...as………...as long as you’re not a………...a……bad man,” Neville said as he walked over to Remus and awkwardly pulled him in for a hug. Remus smiled a little at Neville, but he still feared for his safety as well as his own. “Can we…………. we eat………. eat that snack now?” Remus smiled and nodded as he pulled Neville out of his arms.

“Of course, cub,” Remus said as he took Neville’s hand and walked into the dining room.

Remus was glad now that he has Neville. He thought maybe that things will not work out, but he is glad that they have. However, as he sat by the fire that night while Neville slept, he felt something was off and the death of his grandma have something to do with Peter on the loose. Remus sighed for the last time of the day as he went back to his book and hot cocoa. “Nothing will happen. Right?” Remus asked himself as it started to rain. Remus did not care however; he liked the rain. For it calmed him and it might as well put him to sleep. in fact, that’s what happened, and the werewolf fell asleep where he was reading. However, little did he know that he left the window open and inside crawled a rat. It seemed like a normal rat, but it was really the Death Eater: Peter Pettigrew. Or to all of his x-friends: Wormtail. He was in and all he wanted was to take Neville Longbottom. Wormtail looked at Remus as he stirred in his sleep, but he did not wake. then he slowly went across the floor and into Neville’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what’s going to happen now? Thank you all for reading and bearing with me. Sorry I have not been working on this. Thank again and I will see you next time


	5. That little rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus lets the wolf take over

Remus was asleep when he heard it, a small sacred scream from his new cub. The werewolf jumped off his chair and ran over to Neville’s room. “Neville?” Remus called as he ran into the room. However, when he got in there the boy was not there. “Neville?!” Remus called with the wolf taking over. “No!” Remus called as he found the flower that he gave him on the floor. The werewolf felt tears in his eyes, but he stopped them from falling when anger went through him. “Whoever took him is going to get it,” Remus said with the wolf taking over once again. Then after a while, he ran out of the room grabbed his wand and ran out the door to find Neville and take down the idiot that took him.

James and Sirius were having a nice morning with Harry when a frantic knock came on the front door. Sirius looked at James and slowly walked over to the door. When he opened the door, he saw Remus. His eyes were bright amber and tears fell down from them. Sirius did not know if they were sad or angry tears. “What is it Moony?” Sirius asked as James came up behind him. Remus did not speak as he walked into the house. Both Sirius and James could tell that he had to calm the wolf down first before he told them anything. Remus then walked over to the living room and sat down making a noise. It took a while for Remus to say anything.

“Neville’s gone. Someone took him, I don’t know who but…….” Remus trailed off as he tried to keep the wolf down inside. Sirius sighed and looked at James.

“Who would………would take such a sweet kid?” Sirius asked as he sat down next to Remus who ran a hand over his face and sighed.

“I have an idea who,” Remus said voice sharp and full of anger. Sirius sighed but he did not try to calm the wolf for that was a bad idea anyway.

“Peter” James said out of know were as he ran a hand through Harry’s hair and sighed when Remus nodded. “Why do you think he………...” James trailed off with a sigh. Sirius looked over to Remus who closed his eyes.

“Why did I not…….” Remus trailed off as well as he ran his hand over his scarred face then he cleared his throat and stood up. “I need to find him,” Remus added as he pulled out his wand and James and Sirius saw the wolf in his eyes. Sirius looked at his friend and held out his hands.

“Remus. Calm down,” Sirius said slowly when he saw his eye and the wolf inside them. James had his wand out and Harry had run out of the room to do something. Remus looked at his friends and sighed but it was a heavy one that had a low growl to it. “Rem. We will find him. Just calm down first,” Sirius said again as he took his friend's arm into his hand. Remus looked at him and took a breath, but his anger did not seem to go away.

“Remus,” James spoke for the first time in a while and he met what he said because his voice was a demanding fatherly tone. Remus looked at James then he pushed Sirius to the ground and ran for the door. However, Sirius turned into Padfoot and tackled Remus to the ground and hiding his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? is this story good? Thank you all for reading and sorry this part is short. I don’t really like Wormtail, so he won’t really be in this story. Thank you again and see you next time


	6. This was your idea

Sirius and James looked at Remus who laid on the couch. “What do we do now?” James asked as he pulled a blanket over Remus. Sirius looked at the werewolf and sighed but he did not say anything as he walked over to the window and watched as it started to rain.

“I don’t know James,” Sirius sighed once again and looked over to Remus when a low wolf-like growl escaped from his throat. “When is the next full moon?” Sirius asked after he heard this. James let out a shaky breath and nodded as he ran over to the calendar and nodded when he put his finger on the date.

“Next month. Remember it happened six days ago,” Sirius nodded and looked at Remus and then over to the stares when he heard Harry cry:

“Daddy!!!!!!” James also heard this and ran to the cry of his son. “Daddy!!!!!!!!!” Harry called again. Sirius’s heart broke when he heard the cry of his Godson. However so did Remus, who’s eyes snapped open and Sirius saw that his eyes were amber, a bright amber. This was not good for Remus let the wolf take over and whoever took Neville, well if Remus does not calm down then they better watch out on the full moon.

When James got up and into Harry’s room, he saw him with fear in his green eyes. James did not know why however but he will find out. So, he cleared his throat and said: “What is it, Harry?” Harry looked at James and pointed under the bed for he was too scared to say anything. James nodded knowing that a Boggart was maybe under Harry’s bed. However, when he shined his wand under there, which, if it was a Boggart then this was not a good idea, but he did not want Harry to see his worst fear. However, when he shined his wand, he did not see his worst fear but a rat, a little fat rat. James held back a gasp of anger when he grabbed the little fat rat by its tail and smiled darkly when he pulled it out. Harry looked at it with fear. James was glad that he told Harry about Wormtail or Harry might think this was just a rat and would want to keep it as a pet. “Don’t worry Harry, Wormtail cant hurt you,” James said as he looked at the rat and then to his son. James smiled again and called: “Oh, Sirius. dear Padfoot, we have a guest,” James laughed and it kind of scared Harry, but it faded when he heard Sirius run up the stairs and into the room. Panting Sirius said:

“Moony is awake. Oh, is this…….?” James nodded when Sirius’s grey eyes went wide. Harry smiled but he was wondering what was going on with Remus, but he did not ask as James and Sirius looked at the rat in James’s hand.

“Thank you, Harry. I think you deserve some ice cream after we turn Wormtail in,” James said as he ran his free hand through Harry’s hair. Harry giggled making Sirius’s heart melt.

“But first we need to find out were Neville is,” Remus stepped in making James and Sirius looked to the doorway to see Remus who looked like he was going to kill someone. James nodded not asking him about the look on his face.

“Right, let’s talk downstairs. Thank you, Harry,” Sirius said nervously for his werewolf friend who really needs to calm down. Remus nodded giving him a smile but everyone in the room could see that it was fake. Harry watched as they all left the room with Harry being nervous for Remus and everyone else.

Remus was the first to walk into the living room soon followed James and then Sirius who was scared about what his best friend might do while the wolf is taking over. “Right,” Remus said with a voice in a low growl. Sirius looked at James who shared a look with him.

“Um, Remus,” Sirius said slowly as he walked closer to him. Remus looked at him and let out a sigh, but he did not say anything as he tried to calm himself down, but his eyes stayed amber and a growl came from his throat. This scared James of course as he held up his hands with Wormtail in his hand. At this point, James knew why his temper was high and the wolf was showing in his eyes: it was Wormtail and at that moment they both knew that they had to find Neville wherever he was.

Neville woke with a start and to a scary voice: “So, Wormtail found out that my cub has a cub as well?” the voice asked another who also had a scary voice.

“Yes, sir…………we did.” The other voice hesitated when he spoke, and Neville knew that the first voice was the boss and he wanted Remus. He wished that he was not so scared so that he can get out of here and get back to Remus. Neville sighed with fear when one of the voices walked in with a big smile on his face. This man was big, old and had fur on his face and as if he was a wolf just like Remus.

“Hello there, Mr. Longbottom,” Neville closed his eyes as if he wanted to get rid of the wolf-like man or if this was a dream. However, when he opened his eyes, he was still there. “I’m still here, boy,” he laughed and flashed his amber eyes to Neville. He laughed when Neville moved back in fear. “Don’t worry, Mr. Lupin will come, but you might not like him when you see him,” he laughed again as he left the cave. However, he put out the fire that was burning before he left. Laughing again as he left. This laugh chilled Neville to his bones.

They had to restrain Remus which made the wolf even madder, but they will not know were Neville is if there was an angry werewolf yelling at the only lead that they had. So there Remus sat in the basement with silver everywhere and Remus in chains. They did not like doing this, but Remus told them that it was ok and that it was a good idea as if he did not trust himself. Remus let out a sigh lost in his own thoughts, but they were not his own but the wolf trying to talk to him. Which never happens. _‘Is this a good plan? Why are you not looking for him? He’s ours, not theirs.’_ Remus sighed as the wolf continued to talk to him. _‘This is your plan and your idea. break free, die for the cub.’_ Remus closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Meanwhile upstairs, James and Sirius were looking at Peter who was knocked out on the ground, he was knocked out because after he told them that Neville was with Greyback. He has Neville because he wants Remus to join the pack because he thinks that he has nothing else in his life. When he finished telling them this Sirius and James punched him in the face, knocking him out. “What do we do now?” James asked Sirius who sighed for that was the same question that he had asked when Remus was knocked out.

“Well, did you call the ministry?” Sirius asked for the fourth time while he looked at the door for, he was worried about Remus. He was not really worried about Harry though for he was with the Weasley’s while this was happening.

“Yes, they will be here soon and take care of Peter here. Then we can save Neville, get Remus to move in with us and not alone anymore,” Sirius smiled as he nodded but James could see the fear in his gray eyes as he followed his eyes to the door. “Don’t worry Padfoot. Remus will be just fine,” James said with a sigh as he looked over to Peter and added: “Now come on. Help me tie this bastard up,” Sirius laughed and helped James move Peter and tied him up.

Remus woke to a dry throat and the sound of knocking on the front door. _‘What?’_ Remus thought as he felt that Moony was no longer talking to him which Remus was grateful for. _‘It worked.’_ Remus thought with a smile. _‘Maybe now they can get me out of here.’_ Remus thought as he coughed. A cough that did not sound good. _‘Sirius, James.’_ Remus wanted to call out, but his throat was dry, and it closed. The werewolf closed his eyes when he heard Sirius say from upstares:

“Now! Let's get Neville,” Remus smiled when he heard James say:

“Let's get Remus out first. I bet he can't breathe,” Remus nodded to himself when James said this however, he smiled a little when he heard a nervous laugh from Sirius, but it faded when he wondered why he was nervous. Then again, an hour ago Remus let the wolf free. He must admit he was also nervous. This is why he tensed when the door opened, and the silver was removed.

“Hello Rem,” Sirius said nervously however he calmed down when he saw Remus open his eyes to the sound of his voice, showing off his mossy green-amber eyes. James and Sirius let out a breath, but they knew that they should not tell Remus who has Neville for they feared that he will let the wolf out again and Remus might get killed by Greyback. Remus nodded when they released him of the chains. He was glad that they had put them on, but it also made him feel even more like a monster because he was restrained so that he did not hurt anyone.

 _‘That’s my life I guess.’_ Remus thought sadly as James and Sirius smiled at him. 

“Come on Rem,” James said as he helped Remus to his feet with Sirius holding onto him in case he fell. Then they led Remus up the stairs and into the living room were they sat Remus down in a chair. Sirius stayed by Remus with his hand on his arm while James lit the fire with his wand. 

“You ok Moon?” Sirius asked; however, Remus did not say anything instead he let out a dry, awful sounding cough that made James and Sirius feel guilty about what they did to their friend, not friend brother.

“We are so sorry Remus,” James said with a guilty sound to his voice. Sirius looked at James and nodded.

“Yes, we are……...” Remus held up his hand cutting Sirius off and let out a shaky breath, but he did not say anything for a while then he cleared his throat and said:

“It’s……….” Remus started to cough and let out a breath again, but he stayed quiet.

“You don’t need to talk Rem. Why don’t you get some rest? We will go get Neville,” Remus nodded and looked at Sirius when he said this and raised an eyebrow. “And you know were Neville is,” this was not a question when he saw the look on Remus’s face. However, he did not see anger to them or to Greyback, but he and James saw worry and tiredness. “Don’t worry we will get him and bring him home. then you will live with us,” Remus smiled and nodded as he closed his eyes and fell asleep once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and tell me what you think. Sorry about me doubting myself again it’s just something that I do. Anyway, what do you think will happen next? Stay tuned and I will see you next time


	7. Wolf and pup

James and Sirius ran through the woods looking for Neville. The good news about this is that they both turned into their animal forms so they can smell Neville. Padfoot stopped running and put his nose to the ground. Then he barked when he got the sent and made a run for it with Prongs not far behind.

Remus sighed when he opened his eyes. He knows that he should not go after Greyback, but he took his cub and Remus can’t stand for that for he will pay. Remus then stood up from his chair and walked over to the back door and sighed once again before he opened the door and walked out making sure if he had his wand. However, he knows that if he tries to fight Greyback he will end up knocked out or kidnapped himself. So, he thought James and Sirius can fight him while he gets Neville. Yes, that’s a good plan. Remus nods to himself and walked through the woods. “Is this a good idea?” Remus thought as he made his way through the trees. If he was not looking for his new cub lost in the woods with a bunch of werewolves than this might be a good day for a walk through the wood. The werewolf sighed and looked around him.

Neville looked to the front of the cave when he heard barking. _‘Padfoot?’_ The boy thought as he stood and smiled a little when a big black dog came up to him and turned back into Sirius.

“Neville. Oh, thank Merlin,” Sirius said as he called out through the cave: “Prongs. He’s safe,” James walked in with a smile and sigh of relief.

“Okay, let's get out of here before Greyback wakes up,” James nodded and helped Neville to his feet as they all left with a pop. However, little did they know that Remus entered the werewolf camp looking for Neville without knowing that they had saved him. 

“Neville? He called quietly as he looked around. Remus hatted being around other werewolves for he knew that if he stays too long then he won’t what to leave and he did not want that. So here Remus walked quietly looking for his cub. Knowing that this was not a good idea but right now, right now he did not care. “Neville?” he called again however he said this a little louder and he smelled another werewolf behind him. Thankfully it was not Greyback but another werewolf.

“Well, look whose here,” Remus turned around fast and lowered his gaze.

“I’m only here for my cub that Wormtail took. Now were, is he?” Remus asked as he kept his gaze to the ground, but his voice was strong.

“Are you now. I think you should ask the alpha,” Remus rolled his eyes and muttered:

“Ask him yourself,” however Remus knew that he heard this because they all had great hearing.

“Ask me what cub,” Remus froze when he heard Greyback’s voice behind him. “To join. I think you would love it here. With your own kind. Not with those humans,” Remus rolled his eyes, but he did not look at Greyback. “Hello, cub. Its been a while,” Remus sighed but he stayed quiet and kept his eyes to the ground. “Come,” Remus sighed and followed Greyback for he had no mind of his own anymore.

Sirius let out a breath when they got back home. however, he was worried for when they got into the living after they put Neville down to sleep. they did not see Remus. “Oh no,” Sirius said annoyed as he looked around him and then saw that the back door was open. “James!?” Sirius called with an annoyed tone to his voice. James came into the room a few minutes later and said the same thing.

“He went to save Neville. That stubborn werewolf,” James said with a sigh and a humorless laugh with Sirius doing the same thing. “Well I guess we have to go to the ministry now,” James said as he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. then a beautiful stag came out of his wand and he said: “Greyback has kidnapped Remus to get him to join. Send help,” the stag then nodded and ran through the open door.

“Now, we wait,” Sirius said annoyed as he sat down in a chair by the fire while James did the same.

“Now we wait,” James repeated as he lit the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : Ok, I’m going to say sorry about me posting all of these stories. It’s just I love the fame of getting views on stuff and hearing from you all. I just want people to love my stories as much as I love writing them. I got carried away with fame and not my love for writing, Anyway, tell me what you think, and I will see you next time. Happy B-Day Neville


	8. Wolf and fire ash

“So, cub, what do you think of the camp?” Greyback asked as he finished showing Remus around against his will. Remus sighed but he did not say anything as he slowly nodded and kept his eyes to the ground. “Speak cub,” Remus sighed and said:

“It’s nice but I will rather be out of the cold and rain, thank you,” Remus said in a sassy voice that only got him a punch in the face.

“What did you say cub?” Greyback growled as Remus kept his eyes to the ground but Greyback forced his head up. “Say it again cub,” Greyback growled again as he slapped Remus in his face.

“Go to hell Greyback,” Remus said with a half-smile for he was proud of what he had said to Greyback. However, this was short-lived for Greyback punched him making the younger werewolf fall to the ground.

“Why do we have to wait?” Sirius said annoyed as he paced back and forth in his living room with James looking at the paper watching him at the same time. 

“We have to Siri; I don’t think Remus will live if we went. We are no match for Greyback. I don’t want to see another friend die because we were not careful,” Sirius looked at him with tears in his gray eyes, but he did not say anything. James stood up and sighed as he put his hand on his shoulder. “I know, but I know that they will save Remus and take care of that wolf bastard,” Sirius half smiled but he did not say anything for a while.

“Thanks, Prongs but I’m just so worried,” Sirius said with tears still in his eyes. James nodded with a sigh, but he did not say anything as he sat back down with Sirius doing the same.

Remus woke to the smell of fire and blood; a lot of blood and it burned his nose and throat. Remus hated the smell of blood and maybe fire after all of this was over. Remus sighed and looked around him. Yep, he was in a cave that’s not a surprise to the younger werewolf. _‘Why is it always caves?’_ Remus thought with a huff, but he knew that someone will save him, or he had to do that himself. He was just unsure how that will happen. He sighed again as he looked to the front of the cave to hear Greyback talking to someone. Maybe another werewolf, he knew that for sure.

 _“Well, we have Mr. Lupin. When will he come to our side?”_ Remus heard him asked but Greyback only laughed and this made Remus shiver as he tried to stand but everything hurt. However, Remus did not cry out in pain at this for he did not want Greyback to hear him.

 _“He will join us. Once he learns that he has nothing else. His friends don’t like him, they thought that he will turn against them. in fact, he is listening to us. I know he is,”_ Remus sighed but he made no noise as he does so.

 _‘I know they believed that, but I won’t join Greyback because of what my friends thought during a bloody war. Oh, Merlin, I sound like Sirius.’_ Remus thought with a smile but then Greyback walked into the cave with a creepy smile plastered on his face

“Hello, Remus. How are you cub? I was just talking to one of your brothers,” Remus rolled his eyes when Greyback said this, but he did not show Greyback. The other werewolf growled at him when he saw this, but he did not say anything. Greyback laughed at the face that Remus showed him. “Don’t worry cub everything will be just fine,” Remus almost laughed but then realized that he shouldn’t. “I will be back cub,” Remus rolled his eyes however the other werewolf saw this and punched Remus in the face knocking him out.

Sirius let out a frustrated sigh when the Aurors showed up. “How long has he been gone?” one of them asked an annoyed Sirius who let out a sigh.

“Two hours. Now are you going to save him, or do I have to do that myself?” Sirius answered with an annoyed tone to his voice. James sighed and looked at the man that Sirius snapped at, but he watched as the Auror nodded with a small smile.

“We will be right on it Lord Black don’t worry. Your friend will be fine,” Sirius nodded thanks even though James could see an annoyed look on his face however his eyes tell a different story. James sighed once again after he saw this and decided to ask him later, so he did not say anything. Sirius let out a breath when all of the Aurors left with a pop.

Neville was nervous. That, however, was not shocking, for he was always nervous. This time Neville was worried about Remus joining that evil, wolf of a man. He knew however in the back of his mind that Remus won’t do that, but he was still worried. Neville was looking at a book in the Burrow with Harry and the Weasley’s. which were playing but he did not feel like it at the moment for he was just too worried about Remus. He wished that he was not so worried all the time but that’s just how he was. Maybe someday he will change but he knows that will never happen. Neville sighed. “Hey Neville, come and play with us.” Ron Weasley called to Neville who sighed and walked over to them.

Remus woke with a frustrated sigh for he was getting sick of being knocked out. _‘Why does this keep happening?’_ Remus thought annoyed as he looked around him. There was not much to look at, however, so he sighed and felt that something was broken but he was unsure what it was. He also knew that he was bleeding but again he was unsure where. However, he could feel the blood dripping from somewhere but again he did not know where. “Well, this is my life right now,” Remus said to himself, but he did not know if he was talking to himself or to Lily. He could be doing both and not knowing it.

“Yes, this is your life now, my cub,” Remus sighed when he heard Greyback’s calming voice that he was not going to listen to. “How are you doing cub?” Greyback asked as he walked into the cave. Remus sighed when he said the same thing as last time. At this point, Remus knew that Greyback will keep asking him this until he answers but Remus will not speak, not to him anyway. He ruined his life why would he speak to him? Remus then let out a breath and sighed but he did not speak. “Oh, come on cub. Don’t make me control you. I’m trying to be nice, son,” Remus looked up at him from the floor and huffed as he rolled his eyes.

“How, how is this being nice? You kidnapped me, stole my cub, and hurt me?” Remus spoke for the first time since Greyback put him in this cave. Remus knew that this is just what Greyback wanted but he had to tell him this. Even if that means that he will go down. He does not care though as long as Neville, Sirius and James are ok in the end. Remus sighed and looked at the ground in defeat. Greyback smiled at him when he saw the look of defeat in his eyes.

“Well done cub. You can speak to me. However, you did not answer my question: How are you?” Remus looked at him and stood his ground and did not answer him with anger in his eyes as he raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face. Greyback let out a breath and huffed. “Fine. Have it your way. When I get back you will have no control over your own mind,” with that Greyback left the cave with a laugh and a creepy smile on his face. Leaving Remus alone with tears in his green-amber eyes. However, he knew that he will be saved but he was unsure when.

 _‘Please hurry, anyone.’_ Remus thought as the smell of his own blood and werewolves filled his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen? Find out in the next and last chapter. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time


	9. Everyone can be a hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be rushed and I’m sorry. Thank you all and enjoy the last chapter.

Sirius sighed as he and James arrived at the burrow to pick up Harry and Neville. He did not know why he could not save his best friend himself but then again Harry was no used to him dead. Sirius sighed once again as James knocked on the door. In the doorway stood the twins Fred and George.

“Hello Sirius, Mr. Potter,” they said together with smiles that matched James and Sirius’s own when they were younger. Sirius and James smiled at them and walked in after the twins stepped out of the way.

“Hello, boys. We are here to pick up Harry and Neville,” James said with a smile, but the twins could see something in his eyes however they decided not to ask him about it.

“Daddy, Padfoot,” Harry called breaking the silence between Sirius, James and the twins. James turned to see his son with a smile on his face. This made him smile but deep down he was worried about Remus, but he did not show it to his son and Neville who came up to them holding a plant in his hands and with wonder in his eyes.

“Hello, Harry. How are you my little prongslet,” Sirius said with a smile as he ruffled Harry’s hair. Harry smiled at Sirius, but he did not say anything as he looked at his father who was watching Neville who walked over to them.

“Hello, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black,” Neville said nervously as he put the plant down and walked over to James who smiled a little. Then he took his son’s hand and then nodded to Mrs. Weasley who smiled at them, but she did not say anything as the small family left without saying anything.

Remus opened his eyes to the smell of Greyback as he walked into the cave. _‘Well, this is it.’_ Remus thought annoyed as he moved his eyes to the ground.

“Hello, cub,” Greyback said with a laugh as he moved closer to Remus who kept his eyes to the ground and not really moving. “How are you?” Remus rolled his eyes, but he kept them to the ground and still not moving. “Tell me,” Greyback demanded and Remus could feel the pull of Greyback. He knew that he was trying to control him. However, the younger werewolf will not have it. However, this only made Greyback laugh. “You can't fight me, Remus. You know you can’t,” Remus sighed but he kept his mouth shut. He will not be controlled by this, this monster. Remus then realized that he was not the monster but Greyback himself is one.

“No. I will fight you; you can’t control me Greyback. So, you can go to hell,” Remus said with a smile. However, this was short-lived for Remus started to shake and he knew that it was over, Greyback was going to get him but Remus will not have that, right? Remus let out a breath as the calming and yet creepy voice of Greyback went into his mind. “I’ve been better,” Remus said as a tear went down his face as he looked up to Greyback with a blank look on his face.

“Good, cub. Now come. I think the pack would like to meet you,” Remus nodded as he stood wincing in pain as he does so, but he stood anyway and walked out of the cave with another lost tear that escaped his eye.

James let out a breath when they got home however, he was really worried about Remus. He could tell that Sirius was as well. Also, he knew that Neville was as well. “Ok, who wants a snack?” James said to Harry and Neville who looked at him and nodded. Sirius could hear the nerves and pain in his voice.

“Thank you, daddy,” Harry said as he sat down at the table, but he saw the look on his father’s face and asked: “Are you, ok daddy?” James looked at Harry and sighed but he nodded not telling his son what was wrong. Sirius saw this but he did not say anything as well. He does not want to scare them about Remus who is still missing. Well, he’s not missing but still.

“Right,” Sirius said clapping his hands together looking at James with a worried look on his face. Sirius sighed and sat down while James and Neville did the same. They all ate as an uneasy silence filled the room.

Remus walked slowly to meet the pack. He wished that he could have fought him longer until someone came to get him at least. The younger werewolf let out a sigh as he limped over to where Greyback was standing. “Everyone!” he called in a voice that sounds calming to Remus, but he wished that it didn’t. “Mr. Lupin has joined us,” Remus looked at everyone with another tear in his eye. A werewolf saw this and realized that Remus did not do this because he wanted to. He did this because he had no other choice. However, the werewolf that saw this in his face did not say anything in fear of being killed by the werewolf Death Eater. “Say hello cub,” most of the werewolves gasped when Remus let out a breath and said:

“Hello everyone. You will not win Greyback. You know, that right?” Remus stood his ground with his eyes turning amber. However, Greyback only laughed at the younger werewolf but he did not say anything.

“Right, let's go cub. Oh,” he dropped his voice and wisped to Remus. “No one will save you,” he raised his voice again. “Now come. let's go eat something. I bet you are hungry,” Remus growled at him but nodded all the same as he flowed Greyback without thinking for himself. However, as they left that werewolf that saw Remus with fear and anger in his eyes ran out of the camp to find someone that can help.

While this was going on the Aurors that were supposed to look for Remus did not find him. However instead of looking the gave up making Sirius worried and angry at them. however, he knew that he could not go find him so here he sat in the living room while James put Harry and Neville to bed. It was a hard day, Sirius knew that but maybe, just maybe someone will safe Remus. If not, then well. He will have to do that himself. “Ok Harry and Neville are asleep,” James said as he walked into the living room with a sigh as he sat down.

“I think, I should just go get him. Never trust the ministry. Why did we want to work for them anyway? They cant find Remus,” Sirius said though the pages of the book that he was reading. James sighed and nodded at his friend and brother.

“I know Sirius, but we can't leave Harry and Neville. I don’t want you to die,” Sirius looked at James as he said this shook his head as he dropped his eyes.

“I know Prongs. Don’t worry I won’t,” with that Sirius stood and turned into Padfoot as he walked to the door with James wide eyes followed him. Then he sighed as he opened the door.

“Be careful Padfoot,” James said to the dog who barked and ran out of the house. Leaving James in the doorway for a few minutes before he closed it.

James was in the living room again when a knock came on the door. Confused James walked over to the door with his wand drawn. However, when he opened it, he saw a young man with worry displayed on his face. James wondered what was wrong with him. “Are you ok young man?” James asked switching to father mode. The young man sighed and walked into the house and said:

“Help, please. It's Greyback. I think he; he wants to use someone for a hunt. A hunt of a human. He’s using someone with his werewolf control. I fight it every day, but this man seems different,” James looked at him confused. Why was this werewolf saying this to him?

“What is this new person’s name?” James asked as he lowered his wand and looked to the back window. The werewolf sighed and said:

“Greyback called him Mr. Lupin,” James looked at him with a shocked look on his face.

“Oh no,” was all James said as he ran a hand through his hair. “Right, I need to go get him back then,” James added as he walked to the door but then stopped when he thought of his son and his own life. If he died, then Harry won’t have a father. He will be alone, no one. James cursed under his breath that the werewolf heard and then let out a breath. “It's up to Sirius then,” he muttered as he walked back into the living room and sat down.

The black dog known as Sirius ran through the woods on the trail of Remus. He knows that he has a better sense than anyone else. Well, other than Remus but still. The black dog stopped behind a bush when he heard:

“Now, this will be amazing my young cub,” The dog looked up to see Remus standing right next to Greyback with a blank look on his face.

 _‘Remus.’_ Sirius thought as he looked at his friend whose eyes were amber. _‘That’s it.’_ He thought as he turned back into himself. He then aimed his wand at Greyback however as he was about to mutter a spell. another shot from behind and hit the werewolf knocking him out. Leaving Remus standing there breathing hard as his eyes turned back to green. However, as Sirius watched his friend, he fell to the ground in pain. Sirius then ran over to him from the bush that he was hiding behind with James running up to him. “James?! What are you doing here? What about Harry and Neville?” Sirius asked as he looked at Remus who passed out on the ground.

“I have someone at the house. Now let's get the hell out of here before that idiot wakes up,” James said back to Sirius who let out a sharp breath and nodded. He was tired and he knew James was tired, so he nodded once again as James turned into Prongs and Sirius put Remus on the stags back as they both walked through the woods.

Remus woke a day later in a room in 12 Grimmauld Place. This was weird of course for he should be in the hospital but yet he was not. _‘What happened?’_ He thought as he looked around with his now green eyes. He does not remember anything that had happened in the past day. Which he was not surprised by. Man, he hatted Greyback. Wait, “Sirius?” Remus asked himself as he looked at the door which was closed. The werewolf sighed and closed his eyes for his head hurt. this always happens when Greyback is around. Remus opened his eyes when the door opened making Remus smile for Neville walked into the room.

“Hello, Mr. Lupin,” he said nervously as he walked over to Remus’s bed. “Mr. Potter wanted me to see…………how……how you are doing,” Remus smiled at this boy and ran his hand through his hair.

“That’s very sweet. Thank you, Neville. Did Mr. Potter save me?” Remus asked with a smile as he called his best friend Mr. Potter. Neville looked at him from the spot on the floor and nodded slowly.

“They told us, but they did not tell us what happened though. However,………. I don’t think…………I want to know,” Remus took a breath and nodded but he did not say anything as he nodded with a small smile.

“That is a good idea. I think I can tell you when you get older,” Neville nodded as he sat on Remus’s bed and looked at the plant on the end table.

“I put that there. Gran loved those too,” Remus smiled and nodded.

“Really?” Remus said with a smile as Neville nodded. “Well why don’t you tell me about it then” Remus added with a bigger smile as Neville started to talk about the plant forgetting that he was always nervous. Remus was glad that he found something to keep him from this. He will make a great wizard someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it. I finished. Tell me what you guys think. Sorry, it might be a little rushed. I know I said that but still. Thank you again for bearing with me. well on to the next story that I need to finish. Lol, thank you and I will see you in my next story. Goodbye for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is something that I have been thinking about since I finished ‘Sweet cub.’ Tell me what you guys think. Should I continue it? I’m sorry I have not been posting in a while it’s just that I got into Assassin's creed again and I don’t think this time it will go away. Anyway, thank you all for reading and I will see you next time.


End file.
